High Stakes
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: The mission with L'Equipe proves harder than Nagi first thought, especially with new complications from Weiss... Can he and Tot survive this battle, or will love die on the battlegrounds? RR
1. Shut Up and Deal

High Stakes  
  
A/N: ^____________^ I've been promising people I'd get this out, and here it is! It's a tragic, romantic drama all about Nagi and Tot and some fanmade villains. ... I'm going to shut up now... so you can read... ¬¬  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Takehito Koyasu, and therefore, I own nothing. So HA.  
  
********************************************  
  
Prologue: Shut Up and Deal  
  
********************************************  
  
Nagi Naoe sighed as he glanced out at the dark grey sky, storm clouds visible not too far off in the horizon. It wasn't a secret that he detested the rain, and today would be no exception---the boy didn't fancy having to go out in a storm, particularly if it was to be as bad as the radio had promised.  
  
"Cheer up, Nagi," the fiery-haired German called back to him from his position in the car's front passenger seat. "It's just a bit of rain."  
  
Of course it was. It was always 'just a bit of rain' with Schuldig. The German never saw the need for weather forecasts, only laughing at storms and high winds, saying that Germany was crueler than Japan by far. Nagi had never understood why the telepath didn't entrust the radio, and why he preferred to ask Crawford about the upcoming weather. Nagi never saw the point of it---precognitive or not, the weather stayed the same, didn't it?  
  
Nagi sighed again, glancing longingly out of the car window at the houses rushing by. Of all the days for their new employers, the Mahô/Chô alliance, to decide that Schwarz's next mission would have to be shown to them first hand!  
  
"Relax Nagi, we'll be there before the storm hits," the calm voice of Brad Crawford droned in from the driver's seat. Although it was definately consolation, the boy couldn't help squirming at the thought of the storm. It was in his nature to be calm, but t hen he remembered that Tot was probably alone, and frightened of the impending thunder shower that was threatening most of northern Japan.  
  
Seated next to him in the back was the resident Irishman, Farfarello. Nagi knew better than to complain out loud much, for fear that Farfarello might be bothered and attempt something. It was a stupid reason, though--- Farfarello would never try anything, and Nagi could always block him with his telekinesis, but still... It was more polite that way, and Brad prided himself and his team on decent manners (when they weren't blowing people's heads off with guns, anyway.)  
  
Life in Schwarz, as Nagi had decided long ago, was anything but ordinary. If this was an ordinary family (suggesting that Schwarz was a family), he highly doubted that his parental figures would be so strange and opposite. The saying that opposites attract was highly ironic (not to mention quite cliché) seemed to fit the team quite well.  
  
The boy stayed quiet, waiting to hear the ominious clap of thunder and the pounding of rain on the car roof, but it was slow in coming. Even though they were driving nearer to it, they had yet to reach the storm.  
  
Was it ironic that he'd lost Tot in a storm like this? The thought hit Nagi harder than he would've imagined. Why now, all of a sudden? Remembering the pained look on her face as she fell, dying in his arms...But he'd searched the rubble of the mansion for hours after he awoke. No Tot.  
  
He'd even asked Brad what had happened to her---had they taken her away, just to spite him? Had they rid themselves of her entire existance, just so that he, Nagi Naoe, would stay in Schwarz?  
  
But, no, they hadn't. They had left before the building toppled, taking the Fujimiya girl with them. Both Nagi and Tot had been inside when they had left the scene.  
  
Oddly enough, the idea of Weiss taking Tot had scarcely crossed the young boy's mind. It was true that the Weiss had a deep hatred for Schwarz, and that they had killed Masafumi Takatori and Neu, but Nagi highly doubted that they would bother with Tot. Was it possible, though... ?  
  
No, Nagi decided finally. Weiss are not that animalistic. Or were they? The thought clung to his heart, and he felt ill when he thought that Tot--- his Tot---may have been taken away by someone he didn't know or trust.  
  
He wondered, quietly, just why their new employers had sent representatives for them on this mission. Was it that they didn't trust Schwarz, or were they merely taking precautions? It didn't matter to Nagi. Whether or not Mahô/Chô cared, he was still angry about having to be out in a storm. It only reminded him of the weather when he had awaken and realized that Tot was gone from him...  
  
Not that Shonen Mahô or Mizu Chô (*) knew or even cared about Tot. Nagi had the nagging feeling that something horrid was going to end up going on down at the warehouse where they had promised to meet up with their employers. Was it an omen, or was it only just the storm?  
  
"Come off it, Nagi, we're almost there."  
  
Schuldig's voice had the same blatant and casual tone he always used, but there was something more. Pity? Remorse? Nagi contemplated the possibilities quietly, hoping that the meeting would be quick and the mission quicker.  
  
The loud crash of thunder shocked him out of his dreams, and startled, he jumped. Farfarello laughed at the young boy's action, his eye darting away from the window only for a moment. Though it might have seemed unnerving in the past, Nagi had adjusted to Farfarello's warped sense of humor and even his eyepatch.  
  
"Looks like we've reached the storm," the platinum-haired man stated sullenly, his single golden eye darting back at the rain splattered window. Nagi stayed silent, his eyes glued on his own window. Lightning shattered the view, and he could feel the goosebumps on his arm.  
  
Lightning... there was lightning then, too... when Tot...  
  
Nagi's thoughts trailed off. It was too painful a memory to bring up, and anyway, he didn't want Schuldig to know he still missed Tot. That he still dreamt of seeing her again and holding her close. That he was in love.  
  
"This is stupid. Why couldn't Mahô have just phoned us instead of insisting that we see Chô?" Schuldig whined loudly, pouting at the American driver. Nagi flicked his gaze towards the couple before looking back out the stormy window.  
  
"For the last time, Schuldig," Crawford began again, looking away from the road to stare into the German's eyes. "Mister Mahô wants us to meet Mister Chô so we can finish off our business with them. I don't know about you," he commented dryly, flicking the wipers on high, "but I don't intend on doing small jobs forever. Even though it was Esset who set us up with them, we will do the one mission they are paying us for. Esset may be gone, but Mahô is willing to pay double our fee now that we are the only ones left."  
  
Nagi sighed, trying to drown out the voices in the car, though it wasn't a very hard feat---the sounds echoing in from the storm mixed with the roar of the engine and the swish of the wipers was more than enough to keep Nagi's head free of the useless chatter.  
  
What took only fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity to the dark-haired boy as he gazed solemnly out at the raging skies. Crawford had been semi- correct---the drive had not been very long, but they hadn't beaten the rain.  
  
No, Nagi thought, he could never live to beat the rain. It would always exist to haunt and mock him, like it had always done, even as a small child.  
  
One day, I will defeat it. And on that day, we'll be together again, my Toto-chan and I...  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
The boy blinked, turning away from the window quickly to face into the serious eyes of his leader. The American was making a face at him, though Nagi couldn't really read his expression well. The darkness from outside gave Crawford a shadowy look, and the cracks of lightning made him seem fiercer than before.  
  
"Yes, Crawford?"  
  
The American raised an eyebrow. "We're here." He cocked his head to one side, and Nagi turned. It was true---the car was parked now in front of a ramshackle old warehouse, the two broken floodlights in front of it lighting only a meager, wet path to the door. Both Schuldig and Farfarello were leaning against the car nearest himself, waiting for the other two to come along.  
  
And it was still raining.  
  
Nagi nodded silently, opening his door carefully so as not to hit Farfarello and followed his teammates as they prepared to finally meet their employer, Mizu Chô, known for his dark ways and under-handed schemes. Rumor was that he was involved with more than a few illegal operations--- and he had most certainly proved those rumors true by choosing to hire the Schwarz team.  
  
The old door creaked loudly as Farfarello pulled it open, and they could see the bone-thin frame of an older man in the doorway. As silently as the rain would allow the man grinned maliciously and stepped out next to the members of Schwarz.  
  
"You must be Mr. Crawford," his nasal voice rang out. Nagi saw that he was a man of about medium height with greasy black hair, slicked back with gel. His dark grey suit made him look paler than he really was, and his thin, bony neck was far too long for the coat he was wearing. He wasn't all that old---definately younger than Schwarz's previous employers---but he wasn't young, either. Probably in his forties, judging by his raccoon-eyes and wrinkles. It was odd that a man so thin would have wrinkles on his face, but it added to his sleazy appearance.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you in person, then, members of Schwarz. I'm Mizu Chô."  
  
Crawford nodded to the team before shaking the man's hand, and Nagi sighed. He still didn't see what was so special that they had to meet Chô face-to- face. Instructions were better given through e-mail or by phone, the boy decided. At least then he didn't have to be revolted by his employer's appearance.  
  
A quick jab in his ribs from Schuldig's elbow told him to clear his mind and listen, since Brad would probably quiz them all on the car ride home.  
  
He tried to listen as Mizu Chô to explained the basics. Their targets were a small group of assassins known as L'Equipe. They had been meddling in both Mahô and Chô's affairs, and both men were willing to dish out as much money as it needed to be rid of them, which was why they had come to Esset.  
  
Even when Esset were dead, Brad was still willing to go on with previously made promises. Nagi knew that he wouldn't've---he would've let the damned men figure it out on their own.  
  
"Now, there is a reason why Mahô and I wanted you to come out here." Chô smiled, revealing a pair of buck teeth. "Fighting against L'Equipe as you are now, well, you are both outnumbered and unprepared."  
  
Nagi heard Schuldig grunt and saw Brad glare. "I assure, Mr. Chô, that we of Schwarz are able to handle anything that comes our way." Brad's tone was cool, but threatening at the same time. Still, the businessman shook his head, light flickering off his dark black hair.  
  
"Maybe so, but Mr. Mahô and I have taken the liberty recruiting a fifth member for your team." Chô smiled dangerously, while Nagi fought off the urge to blast him through a wall. What right did he have deciding that Schwarz needed another member when he had never seen them fight before?  
  
"Mr. Mahô..." Brad growled through clenched teeth, searching for the words needed to make known his distaste. Nagi sighed sadly---not even Brad Crawford could talk his way out of this one.  
  
"Surely you're not suggesting that we are inadequate? We have been functioning as a team of four for some time now, and I can assure you, we've taken on larger numbers before. We can do it again without the help of your fifth personna."  
  
The greaseball shook his head. "Of course not, Mr. Crawford, but... It took Shonen and I a long time to track this one down. Don't worry, this one's all you'll ever need and then some, hopefully. Used to work for Esset or something, just like you four fellows... "  
  
That certainly helped to narrow things down, Nagi thought bitterly as he turned to face the building, and the rest of Schwarz turned as well. The door creaked open, and a person stepped out from the darkness, the only colorful thing about them being their bright yellow umbrella, still wet from the rain.  
  
Nagi turned away from the figure, feeling more than just slightly ashamed. He just couldn't believe it---that seeing another yellow umbrella would make him think of Tot and bring the pain back again. There were millions of yellow umbrellas out there---it was probably just another coincidence.  
  
"Nagi-kun?!"  
  
Nagi's head shot up. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that coincidences didn't know his name. "Toto-chan?!"  
  
The others stared as the yellow umbrella flew backwards, and the young girl who had been hidden beneath it flung herself into Nagi's waiting arms. It was easy to call them speechless---none of them had ever imagined to see the girl again, least of all Nagi, whom was easily the happiest in the room (tying only with Tot). Tears of joy threatened his eyes as he hugged Tot closer to him.  
  
Shock was etched on Chô's face as he choked out, "You, eh... know each other, then?"  
  
Schuldig smiled coyly, cocking his head to one side. "Ja. That's that Schreient girl, Tot." He grinned maliciously at his stunned teammates. Farfarello shook his head quickly and leaned against one of the walls, giving a short laugh. Crawford gave a small smile and looked away from the hugging teens to his employer.  
  
"So, what's the low-down on the mission going to be, then, Mr. Chô?"  
  
Nagi could still hear shocked and laughing voices, but at that moment, all he cared about was the girl with the blue-raspberry colored locks that he was currently holding tightly in his arms. All that long while, searching, going nowhere... and Chô found her and reunited them! The boy made a mental note to properly thank Chô for that later, once the time was right. It simply wouldn't do to leave him speechless and not say his piece---even if by accident, he had brought Tot back to him, and for that Nagi was grateful.  
  
"Tot... " Nagi drew her from his chest, staring into her dark eyes. He saw something shining deep within them---hope? Relief? Pain? Or was it something deeper---love, perhaps?  
  
Tot's eyes were brimming with tears as she threw herself at Nagi once again, catching him off guard as she wept onto his shoulder. He touched the damp spot with his fingertips and gasped. She was crying over him...!  
  
Without another word, he threw his arms tightly around her, tears now threatening to fall. His vaguely noticed how shaky his arms were as the held Tot closer to his heart, whispering softly to her, trying to reassure them both that no, this was not a dream and that no, they wouldn't be torn apart again.  
  
"Nagi-kun? Did you ever think that we could be together again?" The girl looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Nagi stayed quiet for a moment, gently wiping at the corners of Tot's eyes with his own hand.  
  
"Nagi-kun... ?"  
  
She was waiting. Nagi took a deep breath and spoke slowly, trying not to let his emotions overrun his mind. Schuldig was already going to have a field day with this, it would be best to try and not make it any worse.  
  
"To tell you the truth? I don't think a day's passed when I didn't think of you. And... " the boy gulped, squeezing his eyelids shut in an attempt to keep dry-eyed. "And... and I didn't know how long I could go on alone like that, Tot... " His hands tightened around her wrists as he fought his oncoming tears.  
  
Tot gasped as tears squeezed out from his eyes, and she realized how much he was struggling to keep from crying. She lifted her hand, Nagi's still wrapped around it, to his face and touched his cheek softly, wiping away his tears with her hand.  
  
"Nagi-kun... don't cry, Nagi-kun!" Tears were forming in her eyes now, and it was becoming harder for her to keep her emotions under control. The boy struggled to open his eyes, shocked to see how upset she had become from seeing him in that state.  
  
"Please, don't cry... it makes me sad to see you cry, Nagi-kun... and I want us to be happy!"  
  
Nagi stood there quietly as Tot pressed her face into his chest once more, unsure of what to do. He finally decided that merely holding Tot close to him would suffice, as it always made him feel better. He only hoped that she felt the same as his arms snaked around her, holding her close. He heard her elicit a small gasp and smiled warmly as he felt Tot respond to his actions by drawing her arms around his back as well.  
  
The two stood that way for some time, seemingly lost to the world. To them, it was the most precious thing, being in each other's arms as time ticked by, minutes feeling like hours to the two who were completely oblivious to the real world... or were oblivious, until...  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
The two jumped back, blushing furiously, as a smirking Brad Crawford looked over at them, shaking his head slowly. Behind him, Schuldig was wearing a similar expression, and Farfarello smiled demonically. Nagi could feel his face growing redder under their laughing faces.  
  
"So." The American's face was stern, but his eyes were laughing. Nagi winced, waiting for the reprimanding of his life. He waited for what felt like eternity, though nothing happened. After a moment or two he worked up enough courage to open one eye, only to face a snickering Oracle.  
  
The American shook his head at the boy's behavior. "Really, Nagi, what's gotten into you these days? You act like we're... out to get you or something." Crawford's glasses flashed, and Nagi blinked. He still didn't quite understand what was going on... until Schuldig filled him in, anyway.  
  
"Calm down, Nagi," said German complained, trying to adjust his shoulders so that he could lean against Crawford's back comfortably. "The girl's a member of the team now. Isn't that the best news you've ever recieved." The level of sarcasm dripping from his voice could only be measured in tons, Nagi decided. And it took him a few moments to register what the German said, and when he finally did piece things together, his reaction wasn't quite what even he himself had expected.  
  
"Wha-what are you saying?!" The young man jumped back in awe. He had never expected to here such things flow from his teammate's mouths. It was only by instinct that his arm flew up to 'protect' the beauty standing behind him as though the entire thing were a dream or trap.  
  
"What he's saying," Crawford began, calmly taking off his glasses and leaning forward slightly, as though he were speaking to a young child and not the Prodigy himself, "is that the girl is now a member of Schwarz, the same as you and I."  
  
Tot's jaw dropped, as did Nagi's. "D-d'you really mean it, Crawford?!" He was getting excited, but Nagi didn't care. The thought that he and Tot would never be separated again was a hope he'd never dared voice or even think lest his hopes be shattered. "Wha-what brought this on, all of a sudden?"  
  
"What are you, deaf?" Schuldig chided, scowling down at the teens. He was beginning to get angry, and his eyes flashed. "Were you not listening to Chô, or did you just forget? Hm, and I thought only the old had Alzheimer's... "  
  
"That's enough, Schuldig," Crawford spoke softly, and the German quieted down. He turned then to face Nagi and explained things slowly and rationally, Nagi having not heard any of Chô's 'important' speech and all.  
  
"You see, once Mr. Chô realized that you and the gi---sorry, Tot---had a previous relationship, he was quite insistant that she become a permanent member. And the rest of us agreed as well."  
  
"You mean you agreed because he told you to?!" Nagi couldn't believe his ears. Crawford shook his head and straightened himself out, the fiery- haired German wrapping his arms about the older man's waist.  
  
"No, Nagi. I had Schuldig connect the three of us telepathically and discuss the matter, and we decided that we could do worse than have her as a fifth member. Plus, seeing as how it's mandatory that she be on this mission... If it were anyone else, we would never have considered the idea. But since we know how she fights, and have worked with her before... " Crawford smirked down at the stunned boy victoriously for a moment before:  
  
"We decided she could stay on permanently."  
  
If it weren't for his self-control, the boy might've hugged Crawford. As it was, his eyes were already becoming misty and he actually felt himself fighting the urge not to hug the American. The Irishman laughed at him, but the boy was too happy to truly care about what Farfarello thought of him at the moment.  
  
"I... thank you."  
  
As softly spoken as those words were, Crawford still heard them and smiled. Wrapping his own arms around the German, the older two walked off, but not before Crawford had the chance to glance back over his shoulder and call out, "Don't mention it!" The Irishman watched the happy children for a moment longer before he, too, followed the others to the car, leaving the teenagers alone in the rain.  
  
'Thank you, Crawford,' Nagi thought quietly, smiling despite himself. He inhaled deeply, before spinning around on his heels, surprising the girl behind him.  
  
"Tot! Oh, Tot, now we get to be together again!" he cried out joyously, lifting her from her feet and spinning her around, actually laughing as he did so.  
  
At first she was shocked, and had screamed when he lifted her, but then Tot realized what was going on (more appropriately, how happy it made Nagi) and laughed as she was spun about in the air. The boy set her down, both of them smiling warmly.  
  
"Oh Nagi-kun!" Tot cried out, hugging his arm close to her heart. "We finally get to live together!"  
  
Nagi could only smile, not able to string enough superlatives together to voice the joy he felt in his heart. All he could do was smile at her as her sweet head fell onto his shoulder and gently run his fingers through her rain-soaked hair.  
  
"You're right, Tot," he whispered softly, his voice drowned out by the car's engine and the pounding rain. "We're finally together, just like I promised you... "  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: ^_______________^ Prologue-ish. A ha ha... trust me, things won't stay so happy for much longer. Believe me when I say, "cliché D-I-D-ness in upcoming chapters."  
  
All feedback is good. Flames are good as well. I am a pyromaniac, and therefore, anything related to or pertaining to fire is good. Flames = fire, therefore, flames = good. ^______^  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
(*) The men that Schwarz are working for? Ya gotta love the names. "Shonen Mahô" means "Magic Boy" in English, and "Chô Mizu" means "Super Water." 


	2. Hit Me

High Stakes  
  
A/N: *bows* Took me long enough, I know... But here it is, chapter one! XD Thanks for the wonderful reviews, now... can I get more? I hope so! XD This chapter's longer. Weirder. And the ending... oh, God... *starts work on a bomb shelter* I'll be done by the time you finish, don't worry... ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... *le sigh*  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter One: Hit Me  
  
********************************************  
  
The early morning sun shone in brightly through the cracks in his venetian blinds, but Nagi didn't care. Having been up since five (and it now being six-fifteen), he was far more interested in finishing his Calculus homework and English limerick before the sun fully rose and he had to leave for school.  
  
Why had he chosen last night of all nights to skimp on his homework, he wondered, chewing on the end of his kabura pen subconsiously. He already knew the reason---it was because Schuldig had hidden Tot's rabbit on her, and Nagi had more than volunteered to help her find it (only to be reprimanded afterward by Crawford for yelling at Schuldig for hiding it in the first place).  
  
He'd said it before and he was sure to say it again: life in Schwarz was far from easy. But at least now he had Tot to keep him company, and that was enough to keep him motivated, even in the early morning hours. Nagi never had been able to understand how Crawford could get up at five and stay awake past ten without passing out from exhaustion. How was it possible to stay awake for so long?  
  
Shaking his head, Nagi turned his attention back to the math problems staring up at him from his textbook. At the moment, finishing his work took priority over curiosity.  
  
Sighing once more, he began working on his last set of problems left on the page. Only eleven more and he could start on that English homework! Nagi smiled to himself---sometimes things were better than okay, and today looked like it was going to be one of those good days, the kind that didn't happen very often before Tot had returned to him.  
  
Tot... now there was a thought that made him stop working entirely. How long had she been with them---nearly three weeks now? He couldn't remember exactly, not that it mattered: he didn't particularly care anymore. The sheer fact that all he had to do to be able to see her was walk out into the hall and down two rooms was enough for him---better, even. Because she was his, and he was determined never to let her go again.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
"I know, Crawford," the boy began as he spun around in his chair, yawning and stretching tired limbs. "I should've finished last---Tot!" he gasped, staring. Indeed, it was not the American, but the young girl who was standing in his doorway, nightgown rumpled and hair messy, but still, it was her.  
  
"Tot," Nagi repeated, staring at her as if he had been dreaming the entire thing (for he thought he might be; she'd never woken up this early before). "Tot, are you all right?"  
  
The blue-haired girl said nothing, only nodded quietly. Nagi was beginning to wonder why she had come to his room---and why she was clutching her darling Rabbi-chan so close to her heart. Granted, he knew it was her security 'blanket' (the only gift ever given to her by her real father), but it was still odd to see her clutch it so tightly.  
  
"Nagi-kun?" she asked after another few moments had passed, "do you mind if we stay in here for awhile?"  
  
Nagi nodded, opening up his bed covers so that she could lie down in comfort. She smiled her thanks to him and lay down betwixt the sheets, and he smiled at her and sat back in his chair and began scribbling down a few lines for his stanza. He'd never been one for poetry (still wasn't), but at least he took comfort in knowing that Tot was only a foot away from him... for awhile, at least.  
  
*Sniff, sniff.*  
  
Nagi blinked and stared at the computer sitting on the desk in front if him. What kind of sounds was it making, and why now? He hadn't thought it was on---actually, now that he looked at it, he saw that it wasn't on at all.  
  
*Sniff, sniffle.*  
  
It took him a moment to realize that the soft sounds he heard were not coming from a machine, but from the girl on the bed next to him. The moment this fact registered in his brain, Nagi spun around in his chair and was instantly kneeling by her side of the bed. He reached out and touched her cheek, not shocked to see tears there, but still semi-surprised that she was crying.  
  
"Tot?" he asked softly, "Tot, what's wrong?"  
  
A sudden thought hit him just then, one that nearly made him go crimson. He had finished Sex Ed. last semester, and... He blushed at the thought of asking Tot such a personal and, no doubt, embarassing question. Not only for her (who would be embarrassed, no questions asked), but for he himself as well.  
  
The girl sniffled once more before answering, quietly, "Nagi-kun? When Lakeep is gone, we'll still be together... right?"  
  
Nagi was relieved that it was only that, but at the same time, overcome with the same apprehension he knew she must be feeling. To lie and say that they would be together was tempting, but he wasn't one for lying, especially to his teammates. Oh yes, occasionally he would have to (for example, the reason he had missed school so much that one week Esset was trying to perform their ritual---he hadn't been involved with crime, goodness no, he'd had to go with his family to visit a sick relative in Okinawa!), but never to his teammates, and especially not Tot.  
  
The brown-haired teen winced inwardly---now he was beginning to have doubts and second-thoughts about the ordeal. Nagi remembered very well what Crawford had said, yet he also remembered Crawford making no move to stop Farfarello from killing Tot that one time. Granted, he had never told Farfarello to kill her (nor, according to the American, had he been planning to), but it didn't matter: Nagi was now very and truly worried about the fight with L'Equipe and the aftermath of the fight.  
  
Making sure to choose his words carefully, Nagi stroked Tot's hair and answered, "No matter what happens, you know I will always love you."  
  
It didn't answer her question at all, but it made her smile. Tot hugged her bunny close to her as she sat up, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "Nagi, I love you, forever!"  
  
The boy smiled, lifting himself up and allowing himself to sit next to her on the comforter. Screw his homework, he could work on it on the train to school. Right now, this was much more important---not to mention fun.  
  
Nagi stroked Tot's cheek once more, smiling over at her. Crawford might not approve of what he was about to do---no, scratch that; Crawford would entirely disapprove, but the telekinetic didn't care. As of right now, his day was officially made, and there was nothing Crawford could do or say to change that.  
  
"Mmm... " Tot sighed contentedly, leaning back onto Nagi's chest. It was nice, she decided, laying with Nagi on a bed like this. Not the getting-up- early part, heavens no, but getting to be with Nagi, that was the best part.  
  
It was especially fun when Nagi stroked her hair again, and when she curled up into his chest, that was fun too. And it was really fun when she sat up across from him and gave him a very giggly kiss on the tip of his nose.  
  
Nagi blushed when Tot kissed his nose. He was, after all, a teenager---and one with a parental-like guardian in the next room who didn't approve of any sort of PDA, period. It was risky, it was dangerous, and the odds that Crawford would come in were higher than usual, but for once, Nagi was okay with that. The stakes had never been higher, and it made no difference to him as of right now: he would do what he wanted to do.  
  
For today, anyway.  
  
That settled, Nagi leaned forward and kissed Tot's lips, revelling in the fact that no one else in the world was able to do this. (Had he known about the goings-on of Schreient before Weiss, he might've known more about what had gone on between Masafumi and his girls, but that's another story entirely!) In all reality, Nagi was happy not knowing and it was better that way.  
  
The two broke apart, blushing and giggling---well, Tot was giggling and Nagi was blushing. But why let a little thing like that stop them? The moment the giggling had stopped, the two were at it again, kissing once more, this time wrapping their arms tightly around each other and messing about with the other's hair.  
  
Their (ill-timed) make-out session might have lasted longer if fate liked Nagi at all. Or perhaps if they had timed it better---maybe even if Nagi had bothered to make sure his door was closed. Still, they were interrupted...  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Both teenagers jumped, diving to opposite sides of the bed almost instinctively. Nagi, his face flushed redder than usual, held his Calculus book open in shaking hands. It would take him another few moments to realize, however, that he was holding it upside down. Tot even wore a slight blush, suddenly more interested in making Rabbi-chan dance than looking up at all.  
  
It was that sight that made the interruptor, Brad Crawford, give out a short laugh. He hadn't imagined to see the two teens in such a compromising situation---actually, he hadn't expected to find two teens, period! As to why Tot was in Nagi's room this early (or was it this late? She very well could have been in there all night!) was an enigma to him: an enigma he chose not to pursue.  
  
"Nagi," Crawford began, lifting one hand to adjust his glasses e'er so slightly, "I've just recieved word from Mister Mahô. We'll be going after L'Equipe tonight, so make any adjustments or plans you need to. Oh, and Nagi?"  
  
The teen glanced up, not quite recovered from the shock just yet. "Yeah, Crawford?"  
  
The dark haired American smirked. "Next time you want to do anything with your girlfriend, shut the door. The rest of us don't need a show."  
  
He laughed as he stepped out of the boy's room, well aware that his remark had make Nagi's anger rise tenfold. It was evident in the fact that the door slammed shut on its own (telekinesis, Brad knew) that the boy wasn't ready for mockery just yet. Oh well---he would be soon, or he'd be in serious trouble later.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, Brad was actually fairly shocked to see Schuldig up and sitting at the table, half-heartedly going through the paper and sipping at a cup of coffee. The German was also wearing his regular clothes, albeit his coat buttons were unfastened and his shoes were missing. Still, it wasn't even six-thirty and he was up---leaving Brad quite impressed.  
  
"G'mornin'," the German managed before yawning loudly, not even bothering to cover his mouth. Brad made a displeased face.  
  
"It's nice to see that you're aware of the fact that yes, there is a six in the morning, but why are you up this early, Schuldig?"  
  
The red-head made a face and put the paper down along with his coffee cup. "Some people," he began coldly, glaring at the man who was now taking a seat across the table, "couldn't keep their mind focused and woke me up with incessant thoughts about the stupidest things."  
  
"Like... ?"  
  
"Like old Sex Ed. classes and politics, that's what!" the German scoffed, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. He knew Crawford hated it when he did that, but the American didn't say anything, merely glared at him and lifted his coffee cup.  
  
"That's my cup," the German whined, slamming the chair back on all fours and glaring across the table bitterly.  
  
"Mmm... too late now," Crawford noted, taking a long sip of the liquid and smirking dignantly. "Unless you want it back?"  
  
Schuldig scowled. "You do realize that you basically kissed me, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just making sure... "  
  
"Hn. I wouldn't have done it if I weren't aware of that fact, Schuldig, though I must say, I do hope your personality isn't contagious."  
  
"If it was," the red head grinned, "you'd have noticed by now."  
  
The American smirked. "True... " The German smiled at him before lifting a yellowed comic book from the chair next to him and began to page through it. Crawford said nothing and took the morning's newspaper in his own hands and the two sat in absolute silence, reading and waiting...  
  
********************************************  
  
Several miles away, in the basement of the Koneko Flower Shop, six members of Kritiker sat about a large, flat-faced television screen. They were all silent, waiting. The tv flashed to life and a moment later, a dark silhouette appeared seated behind an office desk. He turned to face the camera (though his face wasn't visible at all) and began to speak:  
  
"Men of Weiss," he said loudly, "you have a new mission. There is a new group of assassins called, 'L'Equipe.' They are very in to highly dangerous poisons and darts, and have been known to kill innocents as a way to test these darts and refine their skills. Nearly three dozen people have been murdered thus far, and it is time they are stopped!"  
  
As if to emphasize his point, the man slammed his fist against the desk before continuing on. "This mission is extremely dangerous, men, so be wary. Go forth, Hunters of the Night, and deny these evil beasts their tomorrows!"  
  
As soon as he finished speaking and was seated once more, the tape ended and static covered the screen. One of the Kritiker members, a dark-haired woman, leaned forward and turned the set off. As she sat back down on one of the two couches, one of the men in the back flipped the lightswitch on.  
  
"This mission is dangerous," the woman began slowly, looking around the room at her four male listeners. Two of them---the oldest two, a red-head with a cold glare and a blonde wearing sunglasses---were leaning against the wall, and nodded slightly as she looked at them to signal that they understood. The other two sat on the couch opposite of herself---a blonde and a brunette---and they nodded as well. All four of them realized what was in store, and welcomed the challenge.  
  
"Hm... all right then," the woman said softly. She held a small package in one hand, and gave it to the young blonde, tapping it with one of her freshly-painted fingernails.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't lose this box. Kritiker has been able to assess the poison that L'Equipe uses---it's a special formula known as 'Sleeper', and its victims are slowly paralyzed from the outside in."  
  
"Outside in? What does that mean?" the young blonde asked, his large blue eyes never leaving the box. The woman gave a small smile before continuing on.  
  
"It means that the body is paralyzed first, and then the internal organs. All in all, a painful, traumatic experience. Inside that box, however, is the only antidote made by Kritiker specialists." She paused to glance around the room again. "If any of you should be hit at all, you'll need that antidote to live. Do you understand, Omi?"  
  
The teenager nodded, clutching the box tightly in his hands. The brunette made a face and looked up at the woman.  
  
"If what you say is true, then shouldn't we go after them soon?"  
  
"There is a map inside the package," she replied. "And in any case, you'll be going after them tonight, so be prepared. There are five members, and none of them are to escape alive."  
  
"We understand, Birman," the red-head cut in. "And we won't fail. Have faith in us."  
  
"Giver her a break, Aya," the tall blonde cut in, casting a glare from behind his sunglasses. "We've never exactly faced anyone like this."  
  
"What about Schwarz, and Schreient?" the brunette asked, glaring at the blonde. "It's not the first time we've fought against killers, you know!"  
  
"Ken-kun, Yoji-kun, Aya-kun, calm down! We'll be fine as long as we stick to a plan, right Birman?"  
  
The woman nodded at the smaller blonde. "Just be careful, all right? Sleeper darts won't look much different than your own---in color, anyway. The only difference is the shape. You all know what Omi's darts look like, so you'll be able to figure it out."  
  
The men nodded, and the woman stood and prepared to leave. She paused before she reached the door and turned slightly. "Oh, and one more thing--- there have been reports that others are also after L'Equipe for money. Don't let them see you."  
  
The men nodded again and then Birman left, leaving them to figure out their own plan of action. She had provided them with the necessities, but the team had to figure it out alone.  
  
Ken sighed and stood up. "Omi, can you make a plan? Yoji and I have to work." He cast the sunglasses-wearing blonde a dirty look and began trudging up the circular steps toward the first floor of the Koneko Flower Shop. The blonde in question mumbled something nasty under his breath and followed suit, making sure to rumple Omi's hair on the way. The teen frowned and got up, slowly making his way to the computer corner. It took him a moment to realize that the fourth member (and team leader) had not yet moved.  
  
"Um... Aya?" he asked slowly, not entirely wanting the red-head to get angry at him. The red-head cast him a glower, his ice cold violet eyes almost painful to look at.  
  
"Work out the plan, Omi. We're counting on you."  
  
The teen hesitated before nodding and leaving the older man alone to contemplate. Aya sighed, looking up to the ceiling, his expression blank. It wasn't the first time they'd fought an enemy like this, and it wasn't about to be their last, of that he was sure.  
  
'Why is it I get the feeling that tonight isn't going to end well?' he thought, making a face at the light. 'This isn't the first killing we'll have done in a warehouse on such short notice. It isn't even the first time we'll have other assassins as our opponents. So why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to go as we planned at all?'  
  
Little did he know that miles away, a young teenage telekinetic was thinking the same thing.  
  
********************************************  
  
The ride to the warehouse was a surprisingly silent one, Nagi noted. He hadn't expected that at all. Tot hadn't said a word since the drive had begun, and that seemed strange to him. Then again, he reminded himself, he'd never driven with her to a mission before. Perhaps she was always that way and he just didn't know it.  
  
He remembered the look on her face when he'd cracked into the mainframe of L'Equipe's database. And he remembered how proud she'd looked when he'd announced to Crawford how long it took to crack into the system. Nagi took pride in the fact that he was a cracker and not a hacker; afterall, hackers only wanted to see how systems run---it was the crackers who destroyed things and deleted files.  
  
Nagi also knew that the drive would be longer than the last one, and judging by the sour look on Crawford's face, they were running either on time or too slow. That was the funny thing about him---the American was always angry when he was on time. He liked being early, he'd said once, and that being on time just wasn't enough.  
  
Nagi sighed, wishing he'd been able to sit by a window, but no, he was in the middle. He hated the middle seat, too, but Tot had been too scared to sit next to Farfarello, and frankly---Nagi didn't blame her. When he'd first met Farfarello, he'd been too scared to even be in the same room with him, let alone sit next to him. Granted, he could now have semi-civilized conversations with the Irishman, but Tot hadn't known him long enough yet.  
  
Still, the teen was bored. He almost wished that the blue-raspberry-haired girl would strike up a conversation with her toy just for something to listen to---besides the steady flow of boring music from the car radio, anyway.  
  
Noise.  
  
The only thing Nagi wanted right now was noise---any kind, something to take his mind off the disturbing thoughts that were running through his head. The thought that this would be the last time he got to be with Tot, the thought that something tragic was about to happen... He wanted---no, needed---a distraction, and noise was the only real solution.  
  
Eventually (and this is what Nagi was planning on), Schuldig would yell at him to stop thinking so much, and then Brad would rant, and Tot... noise. And his thoughts would be cleared then.  
  
"Really, Nagi," the German chastised from the front, "you should be old enough to get over that by now."  
  
The boy made a face but said nothing. Schuldig sighed. "Haven't you realized yet? Apprehension and anxiety are killers, Nagi, just like you."  
  
"Schuldig, leave him alone," Brad complained, cocking his head towards his partner. It wasn't often he allowed himself to take his eyes off the road and just talk.  
  
Even so, Schuldig frowned. Brad frowned right back at him, and Nagi sighed. This wasn't quite what he'd hoped for, but at least watching them quarrel was better than brooding about silently in his brain for another hour and fifteen minutes.  
  
"Nagi-kun?"  
  
'Thank God!' Nagi thought happily. He turned to face the girl on his left, slight smile on his lips. Her face was concerned, and her knuckles were white from clutching to both her umbrella and her rabbit so tightly.  
  
"Yes, Tot?" he asked after a moment, wondering just what the devil was the matter.  
  
"Nagi-kun... promise you won't leave me again? Today, I mean---and forever, too."  
  
Nagi's eyes softened as he saw the purely innocent look in her eyes. Lifting her hand away from her umbrella handle and holding her one small hand in both of his own, he smiled at her and said simply: "I promise, I won't leave you."  
  
"All right then," Crawford said loudly from the front, surprising both teens visibly. "I suppose that means you'll go with Nagi when he turns off the alarm system, Tot?"  
  
Her blue eyes widened before she began nodding excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Thank you, Step-Papa!"  
  
Nagi blushed slightly as the girl continued to grin cheerfully, telling her toy how happy she was that 'Step-Papa' was being so nice to her. Amazingly, Crawford said nothing and kept his reaction to a simple eyebrow raise. Schuldig began to snicker, and even Farfarello managed a semi- content face. It was funny to a certain degree, though, and no one could quite deny that (though Brad would have dearly liked to, one could easily imagine).  
  
Nagi sighed, wrapping one arm around Tot's shoulder comfortingly. It was going to be a long ride---so he might as well nill the ominous feeling in his gut and just get used to it.  
  
********************************************  
  
The warehouse looked like every other warehouse in Japan---old, wooden, falling apart, and most of all, on a dock. Why, Nagi wondered, did all the warehouses have to be near water? He knew that shipping was the only way of transportation back in the day, but now that there were roads, what was wrong with warehouses that weren't by bodies of water?  
  
"Nagi, you and Tot get inside and deactivate the security system. We'll wait out here unti you come back. Got that?" Crawford had already begun giving our orders---it had only been a matter of time, and after all, he was their leader. It was only natural that he give out orders, right?  
  
Nagi nodded, and (taking Tot by the hand), carefully led her into the dark and seemingly deserted warehouse. The stairway up to the catwalk--- thankfully close to the door they'd snuck in through---was narrow and steep. The wood was old and smelt, but they were lucky it was so---Tot's high-heeled boots would've clicked on any other hard surface.  
  
"Hey, Citron!"  
  
The teens nearly jumped when they heard the loud voice from below. Peering over the ledge carefully, Nagi could see five men sitting on the floor below, drinking alcohol and doing something with a large case of syringes. The man who'd spoken wasn't a particularly handsome one---actually, his head rather reminded Nagi of an onion or perhaps even a clove of garlic.  
  
"What d'you want, Oignon (*)?" a man with sallow skin asked, lips looking like they'd been permanently puckered. Tot wrinkled her nose at him, almost ready to go down and poke him a few times with her umbrella just so she wouldn't have to hear his nasty, lecherous voice again.  
  
"Keep working on the Sleeper, wouldja?"  
  
A red-headed man with a very round face nodded. "Listen to Oignon, Citron. We need to finish this and test it out... I was thinking the Mahô residence, hm?" He broke out into a cold laugh, and the others joined in. Nagi shook his head and signalled to Tot that they had work to do. She nodded and followed along silently, though she did pause every now and then to watch the team below.  
  
Once Nagi found the system (and it took a little while to work their way around the building without being seen), it wasn't long before he had the entire security system breached. It was a matter of minutes for him to destroy it entirely---too simple, really, for somehow of his calibur.  
  
"All right, Toto-chan," he whispered softly as he closed the metal box,his work finally finished. "We have to go and report back to the other now, and then we fight L'Equipe. Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded. "Nagi-kun... Step-Papa can see the future, right?"  
  
The boy flinched slightly when she said the words 'step-papa', but made no move to correct her in any way. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Can he tell if we'll be together forever?"  
  
Nagi was shocked, to say the least, but he hid it well (either that or Tot didn't notice). He hadn't thought she would remember Crawford's power, and he certainly hadn't thought she would ask him a question like that!  
  
Rattled as he was, the boy answered (quite truthfully, really): "If he foresees anything bad happening, he'll tell us. Crawford's like that, he won't want us to come to any harm at all."  
  
They really had to go now, and Nagi knew it---it wouldn't be much longer before Schuldig 'came' to check up on them. He could almost hear the German's 'voice' when---  
  
//Nagi, what's the hold up?\\  
  
Spoken too soon, Nagi realized. He let out a quick sigh before gingerly touching one finger to his temple and thinking: 'We're in the process of heading back now, Schuldig. We had to go slowly so as not to be spotted.'  
  
//Well hurry up, dammit!\\  
  
The boy scowled, trying not to get too offended by anything the German might happen to say. He had to remind himself that he was the one doing the dangerous part of the job (imagine getting seen when messing around with the security system!), and that Schuldig was the one impatiently waiting outside for anything and everything to happen.  
  
Grabbing Tot's hand again, Nagi half-dragged her back along the catwalk. He'd be damned before he let Schuldig think that his control over him was anything but the small amount of respect he had for the older man. That thought in mind, he was more than eager to get out anf prove it to the German.  
  
Unfortunately, with his mind preoccupied so much, he nearly forgot about the assassin team below. With both his mind and feet racing, Nagi didn't even remember the danger he was in until he slipped on the floor and landed with a loud thud on the rickety wooden walkway. It wasn't until Tot landed on top of him (he had been pulling her along) that he remembered L'Equipe.  
  
"You hear that?"  
  
"What the devil was that?"  
  
"The hell... ?"  
  
"Somebody's in here!"  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
Five angry voices, belonging to five angry men, scattered and Nagi swore under his breath. If they didn't hide now, things would only get worse.  
  
Tot understood this, though her mind came to the same conclusion by a different method: five strangers who wanted to hurt her (and Nagi) plus three people outside who could help her (and Nagi) meant that the five who wanted to harm her (and Nagi) would be dealt with later.  
  
"Tot," Nagi whispered, "we need to hide, and quickly!"  
  
The girl nodded dumbly, pulling herself up off him and into a sitting position. The boy managed to get up as well, in time to hear the bitter voice of the man previously called Oignon bellowing near the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
"Bastards are prob'ly up here, let's move!"  
  
Nagi's face lit up with alarm as he scampered to his feet and led Tot down the catwalk a bit. There was nowhere they could hide if anyone came up! As quickly as Nagi's hope was diminishing, Tot's face was brightening.  
  
"Nagi, look!"  
  
The girl pointed at the wall, and Nagi followed her gaze. His eyes widened slightly as she ran over and showed him what it was she had seen---a closet! An impeccably small, probably very cramped, but still a hiding place closet!  
  
Tot slid the door open and ducked in and Nagi followed, trying to become as small and compact as possible. He never was aware which one of them did shut the door, though it did close---perhaps his telekinesis? He didn't know, nor did he entirely care, just as long as they lived to tell about it!  
  
They could hear footsteps outside, and Nagi was well aware that Tot was holding onto him as tightly as she possibly could, which was all right with him---he was holding onto her as well, afterall.  
  
A loud voice from outside swore loudly before yelling, "Zut alors! All this way for a box falling down?"  
  
Nagi made a face---box? What box? He hadn't remembered seeing anything other than the security box, and that couldn't have fallen.  
  
"Damn crates... "  
  
"We all seem jumpy, eh?" Laughter followed. "Too much work, not enough practice, that's what this is. Maybe we should cut and run for that Shonen guy's house before we get a-feared o' mayflies or summat."  
  
They laughed again, and Nagi let out a sigh of relief, hugging Tot to him once more before letting her go. They sat in silence for a few moments, Nagi absolutely deading the idea of opening the door and coming face-to- face with any of the L'Equipe members, and also the one about having Schuldig reprimand him mentally again.  
  
'Today could not get worse,' the boy mused bitterly.  
  
"Nagi-kun, are they gone yet? Tot doesn't like those men!" It didn't surprise Nagi that she'd pick now to use the third person---it was a general rule, she'd do it a few times, usually only when she was very overcome by emotion. Now was one of those times, and Nagi was well aware of that.  
  
He was also well aware of the fact that it just might not be safe to leave just yet, but the closet was small. At least if they were outside he could fend the men off with his telekinesis long enough to get the others inside, Nagi reasoned, and besides---these men were supposed to die anyway. So what if they saw him leaving the closet? They wouldn't live long enough to say anything.  
  
"Tot," the dark-haired boy began, touching her shoulder lightly with his hand. "Tot, we should head outside. The others are waiting for us."  
  
She paused, and then: "Step-Papa, too?"  
  
Nagi cringed slightly before, "Yes, Step-Papa, too. So let's get going, ne?"  
  
The girl nodded, and, after taking his hand in hers, followed him out of the closet and back outside to where the rest of the Schwarz team was waiting.  
  
********************************************  
  
The first thing Schuldig said when the two teens emerged from the doorway was, "You're late." Nagi sent him a rather dirty look, indicating that he was in no mood for any senseless dittering at the moment. Actually, the teen rather looked more than slightly perturbed---it was probably better to leave him be for a few moments while they put the first steps of their plan into action. Brad nodded to the two who almost immediately sat down on the ground, not quite ready to dash in for the kill.  
  
Crawford looked over his team and was about to speak---presumably a speech or something of the like to boost their confidence and morale before the fight---when he froze and turned to glare into the sparse trees behind them, his glasses glinting from the dim light of a streetlamp. The others followed his glance, not truly seeing what it was he was regarding. Schuldig sent him a Look, growling impatiently.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Brad? You're not usually this distracted when we have a mission."  
  
The American glanced back down at his team, glasses glinting once more. "It seems we have some uninvited guests dropping in on us.... "  
  
Schuldig blinked, trying to figure out what his beloved had meant by that. He knew that Nagi and Tot were equally as confused as he---Farfarello, well, he wasn't entirely interested in such matters---but the German wanted to know. And he wanted to know now.  
  
Before he could ask, however, the rest of the team was on its feet, and Schuldig was no exception---when they stood, he stood; that's the way it worked when Crawford was in charge. Even back in the days before Schwarz, Schuldig reminded himself, he had still been following about in the American's wake and obeying his orders. What a drag.  
  
A sudden rustling in the trees and Schuldig knew just who it was that dared to interfere with them. He gave a short laugh, smiling darkly as the four men who had once been hiding in the shadows made themselves known in the darkness.  
  
"Well, well," he laughed, waving a hand towards them almost amiably. "If it isn't Weiss, come to try and save the day... "  
  
The leader of the team---Schuldig didn't care to call him anything but 'Fujimiya'---was in the front of the others, decked out in black, his katana glinting the same as Brad's glasses. The disgusted, infuriated look on his face was nothing compared to the menacing glares that were being passed between the two leaders.  
  
"Schwarz," Fujimiya growled out after a moment. His grip on his sword increased, and Schuldig laughed. He couldn't help it, really---one look at the younger man's thoughts was all it took to make him laugh so. The dark haired American cast him a Look before asking a question of his own.  
  
"Schuldig, what do you think about this new scenario?"  
  
"Actually, I find it hilarious," the German replied, smirking at his teammates. "Especially if they think we'll give in and let them even dream of victory."  
  
The tallest member of Weiss was glaring at him, Schuldig knew, and it wasn't even a challenge for him to dodge the wire that shot out at him only a moment later.  
  
"Really now, is that the best you can do? Pathetic!"  
  
The fight between Weiss and Schwarz had begun---but this time, not only was Weiss outmatched (**), but also outnumbered: Tot wasted no time in aiding her fellow brethren in the attack against the Knight Hunters. Farfarello would block a slash from Siberian ('Hidaka', in Schuldig's world), Schuldig would dodge wire, the sound of metal on metal filled the night air.  
  
"Nagi, Tot!"  
  
The German narrowly missed being hit by one of the darts being hurled about by the youngest member of Weiss to glare at the two Schwarz teens standing behind him who were supposed to be dealing with the blonde runt. "Scheisse!" he yelped, glaring as he shot his gun in Siberian's direction. A loud yelp told him he'd hit the man, though he knew it was far from fatal.  
  
Crawford turned to glare as well, though he was slightly more caught up--- he had Fujimiya's katana caught in his hands, and the fact that it had been sharpened recently did nothing to improve his attitude.  
  
"Nagi," he barked, barely able to keep in control of the other man (who was still struggling to get his weapon back). "You and Tot get in there and finish the mission!"  
  
The two didn't need to be told twice, Schuldig knew. He watched idly as the boy took the girl's hand in his and ran to the door. Farfarello cast him an excited look, and Schuldig knew what he wanted.  
  
//All right, Farfarello. As soon as one of these pests falls you can go in and kill away.\\  
  
The Irishman grinned, stabbing at Hidaka's unguarded chest. The man dodged, one hand clamped tightly over his upper left arm, the other slashing back at the platinum-haired man with the use of his favored weapon, bugnuks.  
  
'I have to hit him...!'  
  
The German grinned, leaping into the air as the blonde teen of Weiss shot at (and missed) his target. Taking full advantage of the situation, Schuldig had his gun aimed at Kudou and fired. It was only by luck that the man below missed being hit, and Schuldig swore loudly as he landed on the ground again, rolling to avoid another onslaught of airborne weaponry. He glanced up in time to see Farfarello smash Kudou in the ribs several times with his fists, and a sadistic smile crept on both of the Schwarz's faces as the man doubled over in pain.  
  
"Omi, Ken! Get in there and finish the mission!" he choked out, struggling to stand up again.  
  
Words could not describe how badly Schuldig's temper flared as he saw their two youngest rivals dodge Farfarello's defenses and enter the compound behind him. He was, quite literally, seeing red as he turned to glare at Kudou, who had, afterall, been responsible for that particular maneuver.  
  
"You've just signed your death warrant," the German hissed, pulling his gun out from his jacket-liner and aiming for the man's chest. "Unless, of course, you'd rather they die first?"  
  
The blonde stayed silent, and even though his glare was more than enough to speak for itself, the German wasn't yet satisfied. He didn't normally put so much effort into missions like these, and the fact that Weiss had shown up and destroyed his plans (albeit ill-prepared) wasn't helping his current mood at all. In fact, if one was to ask Schuldig how he felt---and someone would do it eventually---he would have to say that he was just plain pissed off.  
  
Which definately wasn't a good sign for the blonde in front of him. So what else could Schuldig do but dart up to him and kick him in his already bruised ribs?  
  
Yoji didn't have time to scream out in pain, something that made Schuldig smile. Oh yes, he was fast---damn fast, and he was proud of it, too---and that speed was an asset to fighting Weiss. Oh yes, they were fast, but they were nowhere near as fast as the red-headed German. And to be able to run over to one's opponent and kick them sharply in an already tender wound without them seeing it... It was his pride, really, his speed.  
  
"Damn... " the blonde croaked out, wincing as he heard the familiar sound of a gun's safety being turned off. "Omi, Ken... don't forget...they... and... Insomnia... "  
  
Schuldig raised an eyebrow, ignoring the fight that both Siberian and Abyssinian were putting up against Crawford and Farfarello. For either his prey was going insane---he didn't doubt the possibility, only the likeliness of it---or he was trying to warn his teammates, having forgotten that they had left prior to him falling.  
  
Foolish Weiss... when would they learn not to mess with a telepath? Schuldig was only too happy to pry into the man's mind to see what he really meant. He frowned at the result---mixed memories and moments in time, along with random thoughts.  
  
'Hn. Kudou must think his life's flashing before his eyes... '  
  
Finally deciding that Insomnia was for some other mission long-since past, Schuldig sneered and turned away from his prey long enough to tell Farfarello to run inside. The Irishman grinned in the darkness, and Crawford sent Schuldig a Look before yelling, "Schuldig!"  
  
The German spun around in time to see a flash of wire and leapt, snickering.  
  
"Glad to see the fight's still on!" he laughed, and the battle versus Abyssinian and Balinese commenced again.  
  
********************************************  
  
Five assassins, all with the same mission, were hiding behind the many rows of poisonous weaponry that surrounded five other assassins. The two teenaged members of Schwarz were the closest to the targets, behind them and to the left. The resident Weiss members were to the right, and Farfarello had situated himself in the front. All were waiting---though they weren't quite sure just what is was they were waiting for---to attack and finish the mission.  
  
'Five, four, three, two... '  
  
"Now!" Nagi hissed to Tot, giving her hand a squeeze. The two teens then jumped out of their hiding place, startling the members of L'Equipe.  
  
"What the---?" the man called Citron began, but he never got the chance to finish. He was struck down almost immediately by an innocent-looking umbrella with a not-so innocent spike at its end coupled with an invisible force he could not escape.  
  
No sooner had his body hit the floor then did both Omi and Ken---the youngest (albeit not least-experienced) members of Weiss---slink out of their hideaway and work a one-two combination on both Fromage (a nasty looking fellow with greasy, blonde hair and an equally nasty hemp suit) and Pomme (a bald man with a round, red face and an equally round little body to match). Darts for one, then bugnuk for the other---both fell to the ground rather effortlessly on either teen's part.  
  
Chou-Fleur (a scrawny older man with curly lumps of grey hair, and a grey, pinstriped suit that was, by far, much too large for him) was the only one who didn't scream. He proved himself a fool by thinking that the four teenaged assassins in front of him were the only ones and ran, his back to the door---and Farfarello. Even when the red-silver blade seemingly appeared in his abdomen, he did not cry out, and merely stared before his eyes rolled back and he fell---lifeless---to the ground.  
  
It was all too much for Oignon. He reached in one of the crates and withdrew a handful of darts, spraying them out at the five mercenaries.  
  
"Ken-kun, look out!" Omi yelped as the brunette narrowly avoided being hit by the majority of the barrage. The sandy-blonde retaliated by throwing a few of his own darts, and---though they missed---proved to be a decent cover for the time being.  
  
One swish of his hand and a concentrated thought later, and both Nagi and Tot were safe from the aforementioned darts. Farfarello---always one to try and show off in order to spook the targets---had performed an astoundingly limber feat to dodge the airborne weapons thrown in his direction.  
  
Oignon's eyes widened as the deadly glint in Farfarello's eye concentrated on him. It was in vain that he tried to stumble towards the door, for--- upon hearing the sound of gunshots and metal hitting metal---realized that no matter where he went, the end would all be the same.  
  
Unless...  
  
He smashed the crates of darts open, letting them cover the floor. If he was going to die... if L'Equipe was going to end... he's take at least one of them with him. The only question was... who?  
  
The tall man was simply out of the question. He was far too quick and agile to hit. The same could be said about the blonde boy, and the man with the orange sweatshirt tied around his waist. The other brunette, the one in school uniform, he looked an wasy target. Small, thin, rather frail... Probably only here because of that girl, and---despite the fact that he was who he was (Oignon Framboise, assassin)---he could never hit a girl. Even one after his life. Especially not one who seemed every bit as quick as the others.  
  
Which left the littlest boy.  
  
With one shaky hand, Oignon grasped a dart...  
  
... and was immediately felled by the same yellow umbrella that killed Citron.  
  
As he and the dart fell, the five assassins moved, lining up to face each other. The two members of Weiss were shocked to see that the Schreient girl was still alive, though they knew better than to ask questions.  
  
"Weiss," Farfarello said at last, turning his golden eye upon both of them. "So we meet again."  
  
Omi grit his teeth, fingers dangerously close to his throwing knives. "Schwarz," he said at last. "And Schreient, too."  
  
"Are the other Schreient members here?" Ken demanded as memories of a certain blonde with a whip snapped through his mind. He'd thought they were all deceased, but he'd thought they were dead after the fire as well. Perhaps they'd lived through the building collapse---though he didn't see how it was possible. And hadn't this one been stabbed?  
  
Maybe they were immortal... or invulnerable, anyway. Or perhaps, like cats, they had nine lives. The last one made Ken snicker, it was so ironic.  
  
"No," Tot said softly, though glaring at her enemy. "They're dead. And it's your fault!" She pointed the tip of her umbrella, blade shimmering, at Ken's heart, eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"How is it our fault?!" he snapped, lifting his right hand and clenching his fist, revealing his sharpened blades. "Schwarz killed them; not us."  
  
"You killed Neu!" the girl went on. "And Daddy! And you're the reason Schoen and Hel are dead!"  
  
Omi glanced at Farfarello's knives before speaking. The last thing he wanted was to recieve the same treatment the youngest member of Schreient had when last he saw her. "Why are you blaming us? They're the ones who--- "  
  
"You! You're the---!"  
  
Nagi had had it. "Enough," he said softly, placing one hand on Tot's shoulder while still glaring at the blonde. "We can solve this here, now."  
  
Farfarello smiled, his eye lighting up. "Good enough for me," he growled, lunging at Ken, blade outsretched. It was a narrow miss on both parts--- Ken to move to one side, and Farfarello to avoid the bugnuks that slashed out at him on instinct. Omi's aerial attack fared about the same, though he had to duck from his own darts once Tot deflected them off her spinning umbrella.  
  
She giggled, turning to Nagi and saying, "Look, Nagi-kun! Weiss aren't so tough when they're outnumbered!"  
  
Her beau nodded his agreement, waving his hand and causing both Weiss teens to be knocked against the wall, both of them scrunching up their faces in pain. Farfarello snickered sadistically, moving back so that team Schwarz would have the full advantage.  
  
"Two little lost kittens," Nagi said darkly, cocking his head to one side e'er so slightly. "Seperated from their pack. It's a shame."  
  
Tot nodded sullenly. "Nagi-kun, should we put them out of their misery? They look like the mice and birdies Daddy used to test stuff on!"  
  
Nagi nodded slightly, still unused to her calling Masafumi 'Daddy' after all this time.  
  
"You and Farfarello can do it, I'll only help."  
  
The girl was more than satisfied with this and showed it by giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek. The boy blushed but kept his telekinetic hold on Weiss firm. Omi and Ken, however, magaed to give each other sidelong glances.  
  
So.  
  
This was how the younger half of the great assassin team Weiss was going to die, massacred by a madman and a crazed girl with an umbrella. That would make for an interesting obituary...  
  
The two young men squinted their eyes tight and awaited their demise. If they had to go out, they might as well go out in style, and not whining and pleading for their lives. That was no way for a warrior of the light to die.  
  
Wfffffffft.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
********************************************  
  
Nagi's concentration hand't just been broken: it had been shattered into a million tiny pieces. And Ken and Omi weren't about to stick around to find out why, either. As soon as their feet touched the floor, they ran. Farfarello sneered and commented about cowards and followed lazily, as a cat might taunt his prey.  
  
Nagi, though, wore a look of genuine concern. He knelt next to Tot, who'd yelped and stumbled to her knees only a moment or so before.  
  
"Toto-chan?" he asked quietly, blinking in wonderment as to why her hand was pressed against the back of her neck. "Are you all right?"  
  
The girl smiled at him, never once moving her hand. "Uh-huh!"  
  
He frowned. "Then why did you cry out? Tot... "  
  
"A bug bit me," she murmured, glancing down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Nagi- kun. I shouldn't've cried out. Don't tell Step-Papa, okay? Tot doesn't want to disappoint him." She smiled, and Nagi did as well, though he couldn't shake the feeling that no mere bug could do that to her.  
  
A soft thudding of feet was heard, and Nagi turned to come face-to-knee with black bondage pants and a red leather strap.  
  
"They got away," Farfarello mused, disappointed. He sat on the floor and leaned against a crate. "When will the others be finished? This is boring."  
  
"Why bother asking him?" a rude, nasal voice snapped. "He can't foresee anything, and he most certainly can't read people the way I do."  
  
The trio on the floor glanced up as the the eldest two Schwarz members stepped into the light, slightly dirty and ruffled, though no worse for wear, really.  
  
"Are we done here?" Tot asked innocently, hand still on her neck. It bothered Nagi that she hadn't shown him the bite, though he hadn't really asked her to, either. Brad looked up suddenly, eyeglasses shining.  
  
"No... not just yet, Tot." The American nodded to his German counterpart, who lifted his gun into the air. The breath caught in Nagi's throat as it went the length of Tot's body, before rising up above her head.  
  
"Stupid," Schuldig muttered, firing only once. A muffled yell and loud thud followed as one of L'Equipe's men collapsed, bullet wound in chest, as well as long, bleeding gashes as though made by...  
  
"Bugnuks," Crawford deducted. "Looks like Weiss can't even complete their own missions properly. Lucky we were here, then."  
  
Schuldig snorted, leaning his back against the same crate as Farafarello. "Luck has nothing to do with it, Brad, you of all people ought to know that."  
  
"Hn. You think that, don't you? Well, fine then. Come on, everything here is completed."  
  
Pouting, the German stood and walked towards the American, laying his arm on his shoulder and leaning against him. Farfarello stood quickly, casting the two teens a glance. Nagi stood reluctantly, and offered his hand to Tot. She accepted it sweetly, allowing him to pull her to her feet as chivalrous as he could manage.  
  
They couldn't have gone more than three steps when Tot grabbed Nagi's hand and, after giving it a tight squeeze, choked out: "Nagi-kun? Tot doesn't feel so good... "  
  
The four members of Schwarz turned to face the girl in time to see her eyes close and her entire body go limp. The males' faces were all shocked, and Nagi could feel his eyes widen in horror as Tot fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
It was then that he spotted the dart on her neck....  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: *dies* Oh, GAWD, that took forever to get out! *bangs head on computer desk*  
  
Whoohooo boy, did you reviewers ever call stuff or WHAT! ^^;; But Sleeper is deadly... and Weiss hate Schwarz... oh dear, this isn't going too well, now, is it? And trust me, kiddos: it gets worse.  
  
Seven and a half hells worse.  
  
So read! Review! And for the love of everything, don't hurt me, I'm fragile... ;_;  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
  
********************************************  
  
(*) Gotta dig those carazy names! L'Equipe's whole team is French---even the name itself! Oignon translates to Onion, Chou-Fleur to Cauliflower, Fromage to Cheese, Citron to Lemon and Pomme to Apple. The word 'L'Equipe' itself even means 'team'... XD.  
  
(**) Okay, I'm biased ~_~ Work with me here, Weiss always get their asses kicked by Schwarz, okay-day? And they got their asses kicked by Schreient, too, back in the day... XD. 


End file.
